


Snakes and Angels (D.M x Reader)

by miraculousmarinetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmarinetta/pseuds/miraculousmarinetta
Summary: (Y/N) Green is a Slytherin student in her 4th year at Hogwarts.Waiting for the trolley lady she is dumfounded as Cho Chang and Harry Potter, (Y/N)'s secret crush and ultimate hope exchange silly smiles. Green tries to shake it off and make sure nobody knows.Luck was not on her side as Draco Malfoy saw all her reactions and had noticed (Y/N). He knew who she had a crush on,  so there goes your whole school year.Bullied by Malfoy? No, not at all.Teased by him? Well... you'll see.-----In progress, please be patient!Harry Potter and all the characters from the universe belong to J.K Rowling, except for "(Y/N)" Green and her family.Published on ff.net and Wattpad as well.





	1. Chapter 1

It was no surprise really. Harry Potter was admirable, clever and kind to strangers who were kind to him. (Y/N) Green always watched him from afar, directing gentle smiles to him whenever she caught his sight. 

She stood no chance to even befriend him, or so she though. She was a Slytherin, so for a starters, if she even got close to the golden trio they sent daggers. After years and years of Draco Malfoy’s bullying she didn’t take those daggers personally, so no hard feelings.

(Y/N) was heading to Hogwarts on her fourth year. Her black cat, Tenebris, laid by her side, sleeping lulled by the train’s sway. She had her uniform on already; it was comfortable, so why change just before arriving?

The compartment she was in was the first in the “Slytherin wagon”. There was no such thing as a Slytherin wagon, but no one dared to set foot;

“Anything from the trolley?” 

Out of the blue (Y/N) heard the cheerful voice of the Sweet’s Woman. She got up exited, waiting for the old lady to arrive to her door.

Green was kind of impatient when sweets were involved, so when she didn’t hear the trolley moving, she went out of her compartment. The old lady stopped in the previous compartment before the wagon changed where she saw Ron Weasley talking to the old lady, Potter popping out seconds later.

(Y/N)’s heart skipped a bit, and decided to approach to him and say hi. However, her chances turned to toast when she saw Cho Chang smile shyly at Harry. (Y/N) stood her ground determined, waiting for the sweets, at least something to console her pitiful soul, still watching how Harry melted at the Ravenclaw girl’s smile.

“Move, Green.” A cold voice called from above her. Today was not her day clearly, as she saw Draco Malfoy’s eyes look down at her; (Y/N) was surprised he even knew her surname. She muttered a soft _sorry_ and moved to the side, not meeting his eyes again.

He didn’t leave instantly; he waited a couple of seconds and (Y/N) could swear Malfoy looked at her, then at Potter, then at her again. He then scoffed, like he just saw something hilarious, and returned to his friends. (Y/N) quickly bought some sweets and almost ran back to her compartment, greeted by her lovely cat. With a sigh, she couldn’t wait to reach to her dormitory at Hogwarts. 

Just when she thought this year would start remotely normal, she saw Dumbledore announce some funny business, something about a tournament. (Y/N) couldn’t care less, as she had more pressing matters at hand. For some reason Malfoy was sitting across from her, and not only that, Green got a perfect view of Harry Potter. The problem was that every time she tried to sneak a peak at Potter, Malfoy was on the way. So it ended in a huge quick misunderstanding:

“Am I handsome?” He asked directly at her. “I know I am, but quit the staring.” Pansy Parkinson at his right shoot daggers at the poor girl.

“I’m not looking at you.” (Y/N) defended herself, digging her own grave. Instantly, Draco looked back and laughed ironically.

“You are looking at _Potter?”_ He teased, laughing at Green with his friends. Just as (Y/N) was about to get up and move somewhere else, the doors opened dramatically and some girls in light blue uniforms waltzed their way in. All the boys in the great hall cheered and howled like wolfs. Green stood up and moved to the back of the table, were she knew no one would bother her. Soon after, very well built men came in the same dramatic way the girls had a minute ago, all the Hogwarts’ girls gasped in awe. (Y/N) was just impatient, waiting for the banquet to start.

Dinner finished without any bullying or weird announcement. In her way back, (Y/N)’s view wandered around, still mesmerized by the dark halls leading to Slytherin’s common room. When she entered, however, she could see Draco’s evil smile as he whispered something into Pansy’s ear, not seductively, but surely with mischief. Pansy Parkinson’s grin grew wider by the second, so (Y/N) just pretended she saw nothing and continued to her room.

“Hey girls, you won’t believe what I recently discovered.” Parkinson stated, entering the 4th years girls dorm where she slept, that unfortunately was (Y/N)’s own as well. All the girl started buzzing, and immediately Green knew this was about her as she looked at her with wicked eyes. “Y/n Green, our beloved and quiet Slytherin sister has a little crush…”

Not a nanosecond passed that all of the girls were over Green asking questions, making her blush extremely. “Oh girls, relax. You would be surprised to know who he is…” Pansy teased, sitting in her own bed, across from (Y/N)’s. “It’s no other than the infamous, listen well here, Harry Potter.”

A loud unison gasp was heard as all the girls turned to face Green, making her even more embarrassed. Then a mixture of hysterical shrieks and laughs roared through the room, making even the moving paintings in the hall look at each other curious.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) sat in the common room by a window that showed the depths of Hogwarts lake. The usual squid was nowhere to be seen, and there was nothing interesting that could distract her from the Potion’s course book.

Green was not complaining though, Potion Class was the class she best excelled at and quite enjoyed Snape’s teaching. He liked being silent and at a certain distance, just like (Y/N) liked people around her, so naturally they clicked well together. 

It kind of relaxed Green, having the book in her hands, after all the mess that was now the girl’s bedroom since Pansy admitted (Y/N) had a crush on Potter a few nights ago. But relax-time didn’t last a minute, thanks to the new interest Draco had over her.

“Look Malfoy.” One of the boys pointed at the quiet girl. He scoffed as she buried herself in the book, trying to somehow escape.

“What a nerd. Studying for Snape’s class tomorrow?” He asked but didn’t expect an answer. “I don’t understand why you were sorted in Slytherin, clearly you are a coward, like any Hufflepuff, a bloody nerd, like every Ravenclaw and extremely foolish like Gryffindor’s are, you even like _Potter_!”

“I _don’t_ like Potter.”

“Like hell you don’t, your eyes turn all bright and _sweet_ when you see him.” Malfoy spat at his own words, what was his problem? “You should be glad, Green. We did you a favor, we are such good… _news spreaders,_ that the news reached the one and only _Saint_ Potter!” (Y/N) stood up, startling the boys a little. In her brain something clicked, a little twist that suggested she have had quite enough.

“That sounds a lot like gossiping, you know.” Green clarified, closing the book; with a shy smirk, looking at Malfoy’s hair, then at his deep green turtle neck she spoke. “Too bad we are known for spreading fake gossip around the school. Good luck on making Potter believe that.” Draco was about to talk back but she turned around and started to walk back to her bedroom. “Sweet dreams Malfoy, boys.” She chanted with fake sweetness.

Next morning (Y/N) rushed to get dressed and presentable, before anyone in the girls dorm would wake up. She practically ran to the great hall to get some quick breakfast, heading to Snape’s classroom to get everything prepared. 

The intimidating teacher was already there, greeting her with a monotone G _ood morning_. She bowed her head slightly and replied with a quiet _Good morning_. When she had all the ingredients around her, perfectly in order to start class, she sat.

“Green, come here.” Snape called, Green immediately moved, shocked.

“Yes professor?”

“Your potion-making skills are impressive, you already know that.” He simply said, making her smile with proudness. “You are not the only one in this class who has good potential. However, there’s this particular student who takes for granted their abilities.” (Y/N) nodded, making clear he had to proceed. “I don’t have the time right now to instruct anyone privately.”

“I have no problem sir. I’ll do it gladly.” She offered a sincere smile, understating what Snape implied. He nodded courtly, and soon after, the classroom started to fill with people. Green tied her hair in a secure ponytail, and proceeded with the instructions. 

Potion Classes were tiring when they had classes at the lab, brewing potions. As (Y/N) knew everything there was to know, everyone from every house approached her with a cheeky smile, asking for help. She was kind of Snape’s right hand, probably a reason why he asked her to teach another student of his. When class was dismissed, Green started to gather all the things and putting them away; today was different from all the other times. Hermione Granger was helping her with a sweet smile to put everything away. (Y/N) wondered if maybe Granger was the student in need of help, but when she left with a simple _bye_ Green realized she wasn’t the one.

Snape re-entered the class “Green, here is your student.” He said yet again monotone. When she saw platinum soft hair and cold grey eyes a smirk crossed her features.

“Oh, I see.” Green simply said, containing a _revenge is sweet_ laugh in her throat. “Tell me Malfoy, when do your activities finish?” She asked, her chin up as Snape sat in his desk, listening the exchange.

“At 4pm” he said reluctantly. 

“Then I expect you here at 4pm sharp. Bring your book.” She simply said and left quickly to catch her next class, ignoring the whispers that she could hear around her.


	3. Chapter 3

“I told you that you had to arrive 4pm sharp” (Y/N) commented at the person entering the classroom, still writing her Divination notes. The clock indicated 4.30pm.

“Who do you think you are—”

“Stop right there, Malfoy. Your father may be bloody important and stuff outside Hogwarts. But believe me when I say right now, I have more authority than you.”

“Says who?”

“Professor Snape. You see, Malfoy, I have to report everything to Professor Snape, so every little infraction you make with me will not be overlooked by him. And, just be really clear, _your_ father will heart about that.”

“Blimey Green, you are worst than Snape.”

“Noted. Now, shall we begin? I don’t want to be late to dinner because you just appeared late.”

When people asked Green in class, she tended to be sweet and patient. But Draco Malfoy would know the true (Y/N) Green. She was not teacher material, and the grey-eyed boy was starting to respect her new attitude. (Y/N) was really intelligent and could answer to any question he shot at her, from potions, that is. She was however about to explode.

“Listen here you _div._ You should heat the potion after adding the ogre hair not before.” She sighed and looked at the clock. “Whatever, leave it like this. We will continue tomorrow.” With her wand she got everything into place.

“I can’t tomorrow.” Draco whined. (Y/N) sighed once again and took her things. She tied her hair again in a secure ponytail, Malfoy watched, waiting for an answer.

“Well then tell me when you can, send me an owl, see if I care. We will be late for supper.” Green announced walking really fast, trying to leave her fellow Slytherin behind.

“And what’s wrong with that? Hungry?” He teased, following with ease thanks to his long legs.

“No, I just don’t want to walk in with you and I don’t want to sit near you or your stupid group.” He seemed to have been taken aback rather than amused.

“You should be honored to walk in the great hall with me.” He simply said. (Y/N) was looking for any trace of joke in his face but saw none.

“Actually, no.” she simply said and stopped a few meters before arriving to the hall. “Whenever you or someone of your group get near me, only problems seem to appear, so for my sanity, please keep your interactions with me to a minimum, okay?” Green asked nicely. Draco seemed to think about it a little, when suddenly he cornered (Y/N) to the wall, towering over her with one of his hands pressed above her head.

“Okay. Whatever you want.” he simply said with a smirk. He then look at the side, his eyes filling with hatred. “What are you looking at, _Potter_? Piss off.” He said, making Green turn surprised. Her cheeks were burning, and before she could say or do anything, Harry left. Malfoy was no longer towering over her. He scoffed slightly as he whispered. “Pathetic.” Then proceeded to walk alone to the Great Hall. (Y/N) breathed a few times, vanishing all the possible blush while accommodating her robes, trying to look presentable.

The usual chatter scattered around the hall, slightly getting worse when Green came in. She sat at the corner of the Slytherin table, closest to the door and ate quietly, eyeing occasionally the boys and the girls from each foreign school. As soon as she finished, she got up and returned to her room to prepare herself for a bath. (Y/N) needed to relax after this really long day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday, thankfully. (Y/N) walked into the library refreshened; today she wouldn’t teach Malfoy as he had classes till dinner, so she grabbed a book and started reading it, hidden between the bookshelves. 

Some hours went by, and when Green looked up, she saw how dark it was outside. With a sigh, (Y/N) started to consider the possibility of returning to the common room, before dinner. She walked regretfully, asking to the heavens for a quiet weekend. As she walked out, she saw Hermione Granger, probably returning to Gryffindor’s common room. (Y/N) smiled at her and muttered a good evening. She returned the smile back and nodded. 

The common room was thankfully quiet. Green could curl up in her favorite spot and continue her reading, until of course she was interrupted by Malfoy’s loud group. (Y/N) seemed to always catch the group of boys when they returned from their baths. Draco had his hair wet and down, with casual clothes. Crabbe and Goyle as well, but they didn’t look as handsome as Malfoy. Tenebris, (Y/N)’s beautiful cat that sat by her side, shot his head up, his yellow-green eyes bright and alert. She soothed him down, scratching his little head.

“Control your cat, Green.” Said Crabbe.

“Yeah, what a nutter.” Said Goyle. Draco didn’t speak or comment, just went upstairs. (Y/N) was kind of surprised, but continued reading her book. Fifteen minutes passed and Draco came down stairs. (Y/N) looked at him, expecting some kind of insult, but it never came.

Green was at a loss of words, however, when he sat by her side; Tenebris, curious, started meowing at him. Slowly, as he usually did, he started sniffing Malfoy and soon enough the cat was in his lap, looking for his affection.

(Y/N) kind of panicked, afraid that Malfoy might toss the cat somewhere with a spell. But he… _smirked_ at the cat, and then proceeded to pet him. Tenebris started to purr at her fellow Slytherin. “Strange.” Green whispered, more to herself than aloud.

“What is?” Malfoy asked, distracted by the cat’s movements.

“Tenebris can kind of sense the person’s intentions or aura. He tends to hiss when Parkinson comes around, seconds after they are throwing some shady comments.”

“Your point is?” Draco asked a little annoyed.

“My point is, that you clearly come with really good intentions. Tenebris isn’t really fond of strangers petting him.”

“But I’m no stranger. Your cat already knows me.” (Y/N) looked at him puzzled, demanding some further explanation. “We have been sharing common room for four years now. I have met your cat before, late at night. He would usually cuddle by my side while I relaxed by the fire.”

“You, all alone, down here?” (Y/N) snorted, that scene looked rather hysterical in her head. “Then why did Tenebris smelled you? If he knows you already, then no need to scent you.”

“Oh, well, I’ve started using a new cologne. I just showered so I don’t exactly carry my natural scent right now.” He shifted slightly, a hint of sweet, woody scent reached (Y/N)’s nostrils, it was intoxicating in a very addicting way. It was the kind of perfume it would make anyone look back and try to sniff a little more.

“Trying to catch the attention of someone special, perhaps a girl from Beaux-batons?” Green asked curious. It was obvious his perfume was there for a purpose, and it wasn’t for his own enjoyment. His cheeks went a dull pink, almost fading with the common room’s poor lighting.

“Piss off, Green.” He quickly said, with a contained smile. “I’m not here for chit-chat. I actually wanted to ask for your help.” He opened his Potions Book, surprisingly the topic would be given in two week’s time, but of course, (Y/N) already studied it. “I don’t quite understand why we use the ingredients in this specific order. Is it always like this because of some weird chemistry or is it only the book’s edition?” Green read the recipe and nodded.

“Next time I’ll tell you why, you will understand it better while we do the potion, rather than me explaining a theoretical mess right now.” She smiled kindly, appreciating his effort on the class, making her job a little easier.

“And when will that be?”

“Whenever you can, of course.”

“Don’t you have any plans you have to attend? Any _friends_? Answering some family letters?” (Y/N) kind of flinched at the mention of her family, such a sensitive matter she liked to not touch whenever she was at Hogwarts. There was enough reminder of her lonely hell when she returned for the holidays. Green simply shook her head no.

“I prefer it that way, I don’t want any… distractions while I study.” (Y/N) simply said, sighting. The clock of the common room rang, it was 6 o’clock, dinner was now available in the Great Hall, but she wasn’t hungry.

“Well, while you mourn for the ghost of your short past, I’ll get something quick to eat.” He made a short pause, thinking twice before he spoke again: “Actually, none of my friends are available right know, so care to join me?” (Y/N) rose an eyebrow at his demanding tone. 

“ ‘ _Care to join me?’_ Is that an order or a request?” She laughed a little, Draco joined with a small grin.

“Both.” He simply said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of part 2 of the previous chapter :)

(Y/N) stood up while rolling her eyes, closing her abandoned book with a small thud. She _could_ eat some chips, probably some chicken nuggets too.

“Are you sure you want _me_ to eat with _you_? I mean, you got a reputation to maintain, you know.” As if that wasn’t enough she continued, while they exited the common room. “Everyone will start whispering, ‘ _Oh look it’s Draco Malfoy, the most handsome 4th year boy in Slytherin! Who is she though? Oh I know, is the one who has a crush in Harry Potter! Oh Lavander! We should totally keep gossiping like the wankers we are!’_ Or stuff like that.” (Y/N) imitated some squeaky voice she heard from a Gryffindor chick somewhere in the castle.

“The _most_ handsome 4th year boy in Slytherin, really? I’m flattered.” Draco said with a chuckle, totally amused by Green’s tone.

“It’s just a little part of the gossip I hear everyday, it probably doesn’t reach your ears because everyone shushes when you are around, but blimey, all the things I hear. People are mental.”

“I’ll start paying more attention then.” He said with a smile. Before (Y/N) could notice, they were already in the Great Hall. Some people around them went silent, engulfing the view of (Y/n) Green making the pesky Draco Lucius Malfoy smile at something. (Y/N) was completely engulfed in her world to notice anything, completely jinxed by Draco’s cheeky words and petty remarks.

While they ate, (Y/N) couldn’t stop herself from looking for certain boy with glasses. She tried to do it as sneaky as possible, maybe Draco wouldn’t notice.

“Eyes on me Green. Who are you looking for so sneakily?” He asked, then of course noticed what a stupid question he had made. “You are looking for that hideous, Nancy boy? While you share dinner with _the most handsome 4th year boy in Slytherin_?”

“Don’t let it get into your head Malfoy, it might get bigger.”

“What do you mean by bigger? My head is big?”

“No, your head is fine. What I’m really interested in is in your natural wavy hair, does it always look so charming?” She teased, expecting some blush and embarrassment. Malfoy just raked his locks and half-smirked.

“Only for you, love.” (Y/N)’s full head went nutty red, not only because of his words, but because everyone around had heard the exchange.

“I’ll hex you Malfoy.” Green muttered as she tried to cool down her cheeks with both hands. Her classmate ate with ease, satisfied by (Y/N)’s discomfort. He kept teasing her, even when they went out the dinning hall; his purpose, that was maintaining her distracted from Potter seemed to work.

“Last one to reach the end of the hall eats a vomit jelly bean!” Draco chanted, running in the empty hall after covering (Y/N)’s head with the cloak’s hood.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” She shouted trying to catch up with his long legs, taking off the uncomfortable hood of her hair. She almost tripped with three other students, but was too concentrated on kicking Malfoy’s arse. “Don’t even think for a second I will put that bean in my mouth!”

“Then try to beat me short legs!” (Y/N) laughed and followed the grey-eyed boy. Little did she know that the golden trio watched the scene with their mouths open. _Malfoy could laugh? Without making fun of somebody else?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler and some background story >.<

(Y/N) tossed and turned in bed, unavailable to sleep or just stop thinking. It was one of those nights where her brain wouldn’t just shut up. Topics varied, from what to study tomorrow, to Draco and his attitude towards her, and even her family.

Alastor Moody, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts was nuts and (Y/N) hated his classes, tomorrow morning would be their second class, although he seemed quite fond of her for some reason. As soon as she told him to stop he actually did, Merlin knows why. Showing the class what the three unforgivable curses were was way too advanced and morbid.

Studies were easily replaced, however, by Draco’s puzzling attitude. He treated (Y/N) depending on who was around him; when his group of _friends_ was around him, he would be extremely mean, well, he was normal Draco. When they were all alone, however, he was the _real_ Draco. He was funny, kind even and was still a brat. He didn’t bully (Y/N) or throw some hurtful comments about her. Was he trying to fool her? Was this some kind of bet, or maybe even a competition against Harry Potter, to see who might get closer to her first?

No, that was silly. Stupid even. Potter didn’t know who (Y/N) Green was, aside from the rumors and gossips around the castle, and Malfoy could compete against him in so many other aspects.

Now, something more urgent was her family. (Y/N)’s parents sucked and wouldn’t _even_ qualify as tutors. After certain events they changed, or rather, they _revealed_ their real personality. Now a days, they were never there for (Y/N) physically. They would occasionally send letters and made sure she had money for everything she would want. But Christmas were lonely, and summer was the worst.

Green was not (Y/N)’s last name, she was a pure blood, so Green didn’t quite fit, and confused everyone the first year, making them forget she was a pure blood witch. The reason she needed to protect her identity was simple. If anyone discovered her real name was (Y/N) Lemieux she would be avoided like the plague, it was so famous that people would not say her surname, as they didn’t say You-Know-Who’s name.

There was The Boy Who Lived, and then, there was (Y/N), The Cursed Girl. Before Voldemort went to kill Harry Potter, (Y/N)’s parents offered her, a baby, as a sacrifice. (Y/N) had no death-eater marks on her body, and as her parents had told her in a letter, it would not appear until necessary. _Green_ was terrified as to what _until necessary_ meant. She fretted the day a snake and skull tattoo would be present in her body, because chances that her secret might be discovered rocketed right through the roof.

Dumbledore and Snape where the only who knew about her condition. (Y/N) reached Dumbledore for help and advice, and Snape was the head of the Slytherin house, so he must know. (Y/N)’s parents were doing who knows what in who knows where, but she knew they were up to no good, and she didn’t want to be involved.

(Y/N) had to get up from the bed, the sheets where suffocating her body, as she started to overthink about what might happen if by any chance Voldemort shall appear again in everybody’s life. To steady her breathings, she went down stairs and sat by the sofa, lulled by the green lights on the wall. Nothing could happen, as long as Dumbledore was alive. At least that was what (Y/N) thought so.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone in the hall was excited, it was time to pull out the names from the Goblet of Fire. There was no banquet, so no food… but still (Y/N) was kind of curious. She didn’t feel like seating, so she stood against a wall, with a nice view of the Goblet. She leaned against the wall comfortably, taking on the view of the chaotic group of students, getting themselves comfortable. In front of her, the goblet of fire, behind the Goblet was the group of the Durmstrang Institute, by their side, Malfoy sat with Crab, Goyle and other people. (Y/N) looked at him, and acknowledge him with a really tiny nod. He just looked at her, making as well a small nod; Green’s eyes then returned to the Goblet.

Dumbledore shushed everyone and started to turn off the fire that illuminated the room, soon, the only source of light was the blue flame. After a short speech, he started to take out the names. The first one to come out was from Viktor Krum, which wasn’t a surprise. Then Fleur Delacouer, a pretty girl from the French institute. For Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory was elected. (Y/N) didn’t know much of him, just that he was a really good wizard and quite handsome too.

All three contestants were by the teacher’s table while Dumbledore showed everybody the Triwizard Cup. It looked like everything would wrap up soon, until (Y/N), as many other teachers and students, noticed something odd with the Goblet. The fire revived and was burning like crazy, turning red and throwing a burned paper the director caught. He read it to himself, then looked for this mysterious person on the crowd. With a mixture between rage and fear he called out in a low voice:

“HARRY POTTER” instinctively Green’s hand went to her mouth to silence a gasp, her eyes nearly welled up on tears. Harry Potter was not (Y/N)’s crush, he was her last hope, and he could die in this ridiculous tournament.

“Harry Potter!?” Dumbledore called out once more, louder and with more rage this time. (Y/N) saw him and couldn’t contain the pity her heart felt for him, as people called him a cheater. By the look on Harry’s face she simply deduced he had _no_ idea how his name ended inside the Goblet of fire.

(Y/N) wanted to quit the staring and run away. As all the school had heard, the tournament was no child’s play, it could get Harry killed, that was the main concern of Harry’s closest friends and some teachers. Others though he was a cheater who could pass the “impenetrable” ring Dumbledore had conjured for the underaged students.

If (Y/N) had been by the door, she would have run away silently, finding a place were to hide before Pansy Parkinson could make shady comments. (Y/N) wanted to be left alone, maybe comfort Hermione and Ron, or just be by their side in silence. As she grieved, taking on the view of boisterous students, Green could catch Malfoy’s gaze on her, exploring her features. (Y/N) looked away, unable to confront his judging eyes.

Next thing in the morning (Y/N) could hear all people whispering in the halls about Potter as she got some breakfast. Some breakfast meant a red apple, as she wasn’t really feeling on the mood to eat anything.

“Hi” (Y/N) heard behind her. Her eyes met _Saint Potter_ as Draco used to call him mockingly. He looked distressed, and Green looked surprised, to say the least.

“Hello.” She answered trying to function like a normal witch. “I’m Green. Uhm- (y/n) Green. Green is not my name, is my surname, but you can call me however you want…haha.” She introduced herself like an awkward elf. Harry seemed taken aback, he probably expected someone _oh so confident_.

“I’m Potter, Harry Potter.” He extended his hand, for a handshake. It was polite of him, even though unnecessary, everybody in Hogwarts knew Harry Potter. “Mind if I walk with you? My friends are… kind of mad at me.”

“Mad?” She asked clearly confused. “I don’t understand. They should be clinging to you, since the tournament is really difficult.”

“Well, they think _I_ entered my name in the Goblet.” He explained, with a hint of resentment.

“That’s ridiculous! You could die!” (Y/N) exclaimed a tad too bluntly and loud, making everybody turn to them. “Sorry.” Harry shook his head. He didn’t mind apparently, but still looked anxious.

“Why so tense Potter?” Green heard Malfoy’s indisputable voice from the top of a tree. Harry looked at him for a second and kept walking, ignoring him. (Y/N) followed him, understanding why he was so irritated. Draco then continued: “My father and I have a bet, you see? I don’t think you’re gonna last 10 minutes in this tournament” He graciously drops off the tree, followed by his group of bullies. Harry stopped and looked at him. “He disagrees. He thinks you won’t even last five.” He laughs but is soon cut out by Harry who started rage walking at him.

“I don’t give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy.” Harry pushed him back. (Y/N) got closer, in case things got out of hand. “He’s vile and cruel, and you’re pathetic.” (Y/N) winced at his insults, feeling that was way too much. Thankfully, Harry turned backwards and started walking meeting (Y/N)’s eyes. Green looked at Draco for a sly second and noticed he was taking his wand out while murmuring something. Soon Green hears a mad voice coming from nowhere, Professor Moody transformed Draco into a white ferret. (Y/N)’s eyes widened and cupped her mouth, silencing a yelp.

“Stop!” She yelled, this man needed some sense of what was okay to do on a school. “Turn him back!” Moody ignored her pleas, playing with the ferret up and down, making him enter unwanted places. Soon, Professor McGonagall arrived, and started telling off Moody. She soon turned Draco back to his human form.

“My father will hear about this!”

“Is that a threat?” He roared. “Is that a threat?!” He followed Malfoy as he ran away, followed by his bullies. By (Y/N)’s side, Potter laughed at the nasty prank Moody pulled on Draco. She looked at him disapprovingly as Professor Moody approached them both.

“You, Potter, come with me. _Green,_ I bet you have things to do.” Harry waved at you as he went off with Mad Eye. (Y/N) stood there as Moody’s tone sent a shiver down her spine. Did he know?


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/N) was in the library, as usual, looking for references for a stupid Herbology essay when she sees Hermione Granger. She sees Green too, and decides to walk to her. “Hi.” Granger simply says. “I don’t want to interrupt you on your research, but it’s kind of important. I promise it will be short.”

“No problem, tell me.”

“I saw you with Harry today. How is he?” She asked concerned.

“You could ask him yourself, you know. He did nothing wrong.”

“I know, I know. But the thing is, I am stuck right in the middle of Ron and Harry’s fight and I cannot favor one or the other.” (Y/N) nodded, trying to understand. “Can I ask you a favor?” Green shrugged, curious at the girl. “Can you keep Harry company? I don’t want him to be alone, and I see that you are a good girl, well I hope you are.”

“I promise I’ll keep him some company, but please, try to make your friend come back to his senses.”

“Oh believe me, I’m trying but Ron’s such a forehead.” She smiles a little. “Are you looking references for the Herbology essay? I can help you find them, took me hours by myself!”

“Alright” (Y/N) said with a kind smile, as Hermione hoped to her feat and quickly found the book she was looking for.

They spent all afternoon together, completing (Y/N)’s essay and finishing homework while healthy gossiping about teachers and some students. Nothing devious, just normal chit-chat.

After they finished each one returned to their common room; (Y/N) went to take a nice bath and then get some dinner. Nobody could see (Y/N)’s attire because of the Slytherin cloak but it was all the same, she didn’t put too much effort, just normal clothes.

As you walked through the dinning hall, Green noticed Harry was sitting on his own, the Gryffindor table nearly empty, too early to have dinner. She decided to seat with him, as she spotted Hermione and Ron on the other side of the table. (Y/N) nodded courtly at Granger and sat, facing Harry.

“Mind if I seat with you?” She asked, although she already sat. He nodded and concentrated on his food. (Y/N) got a little of everything in her plate, not really in the mood of anything in particular. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just, nervous.” (Y/N)’s head tilted slightly. “The first stage of the tournament is tomorrow, and I don’t feel prepared.”

“Oh tomorrow! Of course.” (Y/N) said remembering, Harry chuckled a little.

“I see you don’t really mind the tournament.”

“I don't fancy it too much, but I do like it. It’s just I spent all afternoon in the library doing homework, so I didn’t really think about it.”

“You sound like Hermione.” He simply states. (Y/N) wondered if it would be a good idea to tell him she spent the afternoon with Hermione, but decide against it, no need to share unnecessary information.

(Y/N) continued to chat with Harry for the rest of the meal. He mentioned the details he knew about the competition, something about dragons and stuff. Green nodded exited, it sounded dangerous to be in the competition but fun to watch. They walked together until their pathways diverged, (Y/N) wished him good luck and that she’ll see him tomorrow.

On her way to the Slytherin common room, she felt a small ache in her lower back. She scratched the zone to make it feel better, stupid t-shirt.

“Hey Green, I saw you all cozy with Potter in the Great Hall.” Malfoy’s sneaker reached her ears. “Did you bid him good-bye?”

“Quit blabbing Malfoy.” (Y/N) rolled your eyes, watching him as he walked gracefully. Thankfully, he was alone. “I’m just keeping him company.”

“Oh yeah, sure. Company with lovey-dovey eyes, that is what friend’s behave like.” Draco mocked sarcastically.

“ _Lovey-Dovey?_ Can you hear yourself talk?” She scoffed. “You are an absolute dimwit.” (Y/N) then whisper _Red thyme_ the passcode to enter the common room.

“I’m just pointing out some serious issues Green. See, I don’t know if you can notice it, but you are being used.” 

“By Harry Potter?” She asked almost laughing.

“Laugh if you will, but friendly reminder that he is _in love_ with that Ravenclaw girl.” (Y/N) unclasped her robe, folding it calmly.

“Fine by me. I just want to be his friend.” She reminded Malfoy. “Good night.” She cut him off, before he could continue the argument further; Green then heard him sight heavily.


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/N) sat in the Great Hall, eating breakfast in the Slytherin table. She had comfy clothes, at her side, a big coat to protect her from the cold. The Slytherin scarf sat comfortable around her neck as she drank some hot tea in peace. When it became the time, all students exited with excitement, willing to see the first match. (Y/N) walked along Hermione, who was nervous to say the least, but lost her in the crowd soon enough. Eventually (Y/N) crossed paths with Malfoy who was wearing an interesting hat.

“Scruffy hat.” (Y/N) told him while she looked for a place to see everything, without waiting for a response as usual, Green stood a few places before Malfoy. She was shivering, not because it was freezing, but because the excitement and fear were so strong her body was physically reacting.

Krum, Delacouer and Diggory where an amazing show, beating the dragons with grace and ease. (Y/N) heard how Draco cheered for Krum, while all Hogwarts cheered for Cedric, typical Malfoy, going against the crowd. Just when Diggory caught the golden egg, Green felt someone moving at her side.

Malfoy shoved the boy at (Y/N)’s side, making room for himself. She raised a brow at his attitude. “What?” He asked defensively. “I want to see closely how Potter probably ridicules himself.” (Y/N) shoot him daggers, closing her hands around the wooden railing, her knuckles turning white. Anxiety was building quicker and quicker, making her tense up.

The white haired boy grasped (Y/N)’s shoulder with a reassuring squeeze. “Potter will probably be okay. He’s always lucky, the bastard.” He tried to smile, he tried to reassure her and make her feel calm, something (Y/N) really appreciated. Draco _really_ hated Harry, but he was kind of complementing him for _(Y/N)’s_ mental sake. She nodded with a weak smile, crossing her arms and tapping her feat repeatedly. Green’s body shivers once more, this time because of a strong icy gale that made her grit your teeth.

“Blimey, it’s cold.”

“Aren’t you properly snugged?” (Y/N) nodded once and saw him not even flinch at the wind.

“Bet that tacky hat is useful at least, although it’s hideous.”

“Hideous? Have you seen your scarf?” He insulted back, eyeing her attire.

“It’s the same scarf you have, plonker. See?” She showed him the Slytherin crest, making him touch it, laughing at his embarrassed face, a little pink in the cheeks. (Y/N) almost forgot that there was a match beginning if it weren’t for a loud cheer from the crowd. Her eyes scan now anxiously the arena, while feeling Draco’s presence by her side, his lukewarm body temperature comforting her arm.

(Y/N) could feel Draco’s worried eyes piercing the side of her face as she watched how Potter slides and trips over the rocks while the dragon roars furiously in the stadium. (Y/N) could hear Hermione’s frantic screams, telling Harry to use his wand, Green’s heart beating like crazy, wanting to look away but unable to do so.

(Y/N) had to dodge some of the dragon’s movements, sometimes even Draco had to pull her down with him before she could get crushed.

“How can you be so stupid? Eyes on the beast!” He lectured with a deep worried scowl in his face, as Harry flew off the arena with the dragon right behind him. The stadium was full of cheers and buzz. Draco kept lecturing (Y/N). “Take a bloody moment to focus in something else that isn’t Potter, will you? You could have died if it weren’t for me.”

“Aren’t you being a tad excessive? At most, I would have been severely injured, not dead.” She sighed a little. “Thanks for worrying though.” Draco scoffed.

“And now you think I worry about you? _Fuck me_.”

“You’re quite forward, but I’m game.” She replied cheeky, too distracted looking for Potter to look at Malfoy’s reaction. He mumbled _for the love of god_ and coughed a few times, giving (Y/N) some satisfaction midst of the whole chaos.

In front of them, (Y/N) caught a white haired man glancing in her direction. He had Draco’s traits and she immediately deduced he was his father or a really close uncle. This man nodded courtly, giving her a really bad feeling down her spine.

(Y/N) was concentrating now on Draco’s supposed father, she saw him before, she was sure; he looked really familiar, but (Y/N) couldn’t really place him somewhere. Cheers went loud on the stadium, congratulating Harry Potter. (Y/N), however was silent. “Hey, Malfoy, is that your dad over there?” (Y/N) asked, pointing at him with her eyes.

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“I know him from somewhere… but I can’t place him.”

“Of course you know _Lucius Malfoy, m_ y father is known by at _least_ every pureblood family.” Draco spoke proudly. Green’s face lost all color, her knees quavered but she tried to look like nothing happened. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry, I feel like my joints might be frozen.” She tittered awkwardly, while moving along the crowd. “I’ll get something hot in the Great Hall, you should return with your flock before they get lost.” He smirked and shook his head. “Thank you for keeping me company.” (Y/N) told him sincerely, managing a little smile before merging in the crowd.

She _had_ to stay away from Lucius Malfoy or else, her secret could be discovered, after all, he worked along with (Y/N)’s parents for Voldemort. He just meant bad news.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry had made up with his friends, according to all Hogwarts, and now interactions between him and (Y/N) were merely waves in the halls. Hermione still talked to her, with equal care as she did with all her friends, but of course, it was only when both were in the library, without any company.

(Y/N) was happy really, Potter was at last with his friends. (Y/N) was unhappy however when they gathered all the Slytherins in a room to announce a ball. The Yule ball, which would take place a couple of weeks on Christmas Eve. Snape announced this without an ounce of excitement, and was of course not looking forward to teach teenagers.

“The Yule Ball is a night were we honor the school showing well mannered frivolity to our guests. I expect Slytherin will be outstanding on every way. Now, I must teach all of you to dance. Green, Malfoy, come here.” (Y/N) gulped wanting to run away as everybody turned around to see her. She walked hesitantly, watching Professor Snape’s face with remorse.

Malfoy looked mortified, feeling embarrassed as well. “Now, Malfoy place your left hand on Green’s waist. Green, your right hand on Malfoy’s shoulder, then-” Draco was quicker, adopting a known pose to him, maybe he knew what he was doing. “Exactly, excellent. Now, the boys will guide the girls along with the music. I trust Malfoy knows how to dance. Mr. Filch.” Snape called and the music started playing. (Y/N) looked at her own feet, moving along with the grey-eyed boy, who knew how to dance and guided her smoothly. “Outstanding demonstration, 10 points for Slytherin. All of you must master the basic ballroom dancing, otherwise you will be a disgrace to the house.” Everybody got up and started to look for someone they had enough confidence on to start practicing. (Y/N) stood with Draco.

“How?” She asked amused at his fluidity.

“My family hosts and attends various formal events, usually we have to dance like this, which is boring.” He twirls (Y/N) with grace. “You are too tense. And stop staring at your feet, it’s not polite.”

“Ugh, whatever, I don’t even want to attend this stupid ball. I have to get an uncomfortable dress and go _with_ someone, it so stupid.”

“If you are like most Slytherin families, they would probably send you the dress in a day or two. Other wise you _will_ have to buy it, which is a pain in the arse.” Green agreed, knowing too well that no dress will be coming from her family.

The day finished in a flash, the only topic of conversation was the ball, making (Y/N) anxious. Then Green remembered that she really didn’t need to go, so she could stay at her room that night, nobody would notice.

Next Friday (Y/N) helped Hermione with her dress, she was really nervous. She didn’t have a date yet, like (Y/N), but unlike her, Granger had had some propositions. She had declined all of those, since all of them were from complete strangers. She had confessed, however, that Viktor Krum had asked her if she had a date but didn’t propose yet.

(Y/N) looked around for a dress to put on, but didn’t find anything that fitted her style. “Why am I even looking for a bloody dress? It’s not like I’m going to attend anyway.”

“I’m sure somebody will invite you, and even if it doesn’t happen, you can still come and have some fun.”

“I don’t think so.” Hermione rolled her eyes. When Green gave up, they returned to Hogwarts. “I forgot my Potion’s book in my room, come.” (Y/N) told Granger, inventing her to Slytherin’s common room.

“I’m not allowed inside the common room, I’ll stay outside.”

“Nonsense, come inside, there’s nobody at this hour in here, plus I’ll be quick.” Hermione followed her inside looking around. She probably thought it was creepy, but (Y/N) found the common room comforting and like home.

When (Y/N) reached her dormitory she saw a package on her bed. A black box with a green ribbon sat there, waiting to be opened. “That wasn’t here earlier.” (Y/N) pointed out, opening the package cautiously. A letter was tucked inside an emerald dress, which Green would read later, black high-heels and different accessories were neatly wrapped in little packages.

(Y/N) took the dress out of the box, earning a gasp from Hermione. “Absolutely stunning.” She said with no air. “Oh please (Y/N), please try it on!” She begged and nagged.

“Okay, okay!” Green took the heels with her and changed behind a room divider. “Can you zip me up?” (Y/N) asked as Hermione did her thing. It fitted perfectly, and she was wondering who could have sent such a beautiful dress. (Y/N) was surprised at how beautiful the dress looked on her, and Hermione by her side had the face of a proud mother.

“I don’t know if Malfoy has a crush on you or what, but if he sees you, his soul will leave his body.” She complimented.

“Malfoy? A crush on me? Hermione, you should stop sniffing the potions of Snape’s class.” They both laugh as (Y/N) changed back to her school attire. She left the dress neatly folded inside the box and hid it underneath her bed, just in case. (Y/N) ran, then to the library with Hermione. So little time, so much to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas was in about a week, that meant that the Yule Ball was just around the corner. (Y/N) still had no date but it didn’t matter because she had a lovely dress. 

The night she received the package she read the letter urgently, confused by who could have sent her the dress. With neat hand writing in an old parchment paper it read:

_Dear (Y/N),_

_We know the Yule Ball is coming and of course, we want you to represent your house and family in the most elegant way possible._

_We will see you soon._

_The Lemieux._

(Y/N) was really happy. She would see her parents soon? That meant she would see them during the winter holidays or after this school year finished. If Green was going to see them, it was probably because the Death Eaters’ plan had failed and Voldemort was dead.

Thinking about these good news, (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile to herself, as she read cozy in the common room. However, her good mood was interrupted by no other than Pansy Parkinson.

“Hey Green, _somebody_ is looking for you outside.” She chanted with mockery. (Y/N) was suspicious, this might be one of Pansy’s traps, but she went outside, reluctantly. To her surprise, Potter stood in the hall, fidgeting with his robes.

“Hi there.” (Y/N) greeted with a court smile. Harry greeted back, and she began walking with him, talking about his new assignment for the tournament. By the time they reached the backyard he stopped walking.

“Hey (Y/N), do you have a date for the Yule ball?”

“No, naturally.” (Y/N) chuckled weakly, finding her joke personally hilarious.

“Would you like to go with me?” He asked awkwardly, not meeting her eyes. 

“With me? A Slytherin? Are you sure?” (Y/N) asked hastily, not believing for a second what was happening.

“Yes, of course, only if you would like to come with me.”

“Blimey Harry, it would be a pleasure.” (Y/N) grinned, hiding her red cheeks.

“Great, thank you.” He smiled sincerely. “We can work the details later, I’ll owl you.” She nodded and waved goodbye. Green returned to the common room with a stupid smile plastered in her face. Just when she reached the dungeons (Y/N) saw Draco walking alone. With adrenaline and dopamine in her veins she ran to him, and pushed his shoulder friendly.

“You won’t believe what just happened to me Malfoy.” His face illuminated by her smile, but soon changed into a gutted face. You expected some comment, but it never came. “Potter, the Harry Potter, just asked me to the Yule ball.”

“Oh, of course he did. _Saint_ Potter.” He grumbled and messed with his hair, sighing miserably.

“What’s up with you?”

“Oh nothing _love_ , I’m just changing my game, of course.” (Y/N) had no clue of what the hell he was talking about, so she followed his annoyed scowl till you reached the common room. Pansy and Blaise were hanging out, gossiping about Potter. Draco walked until he reached Pansy’s side. “Parkinson, would you like to attend the ball with me?” She gasped and then big smile decorated her face.

“Really?” She asked, as if she needed to be sure.

“It would be my pleasure.” Draco replied like the gentleman he was, with a small head bow. Parkinson’s shriek pierced (Y/N)’s ear and, although she already had a date to the ball, she was a little disappointed Draco didn’t ask her first. Hermione’s theory was garbage, she got nothing right. With a sound of disgust you went to your room and changed into some comfortable pajamas, no need to keep hearing Pansy’s little shrieks or seeing her childish hops.


	12. Chapter 12

The threatened day had arrived. All the students were terrified and nervous. Girls in (Y/N)’s dorm were hysterical, and there was a sisterhood spirit around every girl. Pansy helped Millicent Bulstrode with her make up while Daphne Greengrass zipped (Y/N)’s dress.

Everyone complemented each other, Pansy even told (Y/N) that her dress was gorgeous and fitted her beautifully, she even offered to design her make up. Green was reluctant at first, surprised by Parkinson’s kindness, but accepted after Pansy told her that if she didn’t like it, she could easily take it off with a simple spell. Of course the gesture was returned, as (Y/N) helped Pansy with a simple but elegant hairstyle, followed by Daphne’s pleas for a hairstyle too. (Y/N) smiled, combing Greengrass’s beautiful blonde hair, then styling it while Daphne’s baby sister, Astoria handed her some gorgeous blue flower pins.

Astoria, the first or second year Slytherin couldn’t stop gasping at the fourth year girl, complementing them all. (Y/N) laughed and thanked her, asking her for help to put on some accessories, appealing for some advise to where her rings should go. The other girls, expect for Daphne were already gone, who was waiting for (Y/N). She smiled at the blonde haired girl, who gave a goodnight kiss in the forehead to her sister Astoria.

(Y/N) peeked trough the hall, looking for Harry Potter. He was beside’s the stair case, looking at something or someone in particular. With her best smile, (Y/N) approached him, tapping his shoulder.

“Hi.” Harry said with a small smile, looking at her for a moment, then looked back to whoever he was looking at. (Y/N) replied with an equal enthusiastic _Hi_ , but was a little disappointed that Harry only looked at Cho Chang behind her.

“You look nice.” (Y/N) complimented trying to be nice.

“Thanks. You look dashing as well.” He replied almost automatically. (Y/N) saw how Diggory and Chang were called by McGonagall, making Harry snap out of it. Soon they were called as well, as the headmistress of the Gryffindor house told them they had to dance first, with all the champions. In the little line Green saw Hermione with Krum, looking gorgeous and happy; she smiled at her, winking at her. She smiled back and concentrated on the task at hand.

Harry was a terrible dancer, he could barely keep up with the other champions. (Y/N) didn’t blame him, it was okay, it didn’t matter, if it weren’t for this particular detail. He was being a ghastly date. (Y/N) had smartened up for a fun evening and she was sitting, Harry at her side wondering how nice Chang would be as a date.

With a sigh, (Y/N) stood up and with no word went to pick up some drinks or something, she was having the worst time of her life. For her demise, Draco was at the bar, waiting for his drink. “Ah! The girl of the night!” He teased with a cheeky smile. “How are you?” He asked with a stupid smirk.

“Peachy.” (Y/N) replied receiving her tropical smoothie. Draco sensed Green wasn’t enjoying herself.

“I suspected Potter would be a miserable date, but this awful?” He asked, a hint of “I told you so” tone in his voice.

“Yes.” She replied sipping her drink. “Looks like you have a better night than I have.”

“Indeed. We are all together dancing and fooling around.”

“Malfoy? Dancing?” (Y/N) teased, the first genuine smile in the night dancing in her lips.

“I got some moves Green, don’t underestimate me.” He took a sip of whatever he asked for and looked at (Y/N). “Fancy joining us?” (Y/N) though for a second, ditching Harry to hang out with her Slytherin housemates?

“Of course.” You smile walking back with Draco. Against a wall there were a couple of chairs, you saw some of the girls sitting, while Draco’s friends surrounded them chatting all together about whatever they were doing. They turned around and looked at the new comers, engulfing the view of (Y/N).

Blaise Zabini stood next to Green and wrapped a friendly arm around (Y/N)’s shoulders. “(Y/N) Green, to whom do we own the pleasure of your bewitching presence?” He asked rhetorically.

“Was that idiot Potter, wasn’t it?” Daphne asked approaching (Y/N) with motherly concern.

“Ugh, I knew it. Green, you should get a better date next time, my creation is going to waste if you cry.” Parkinson commented with venom not towards (Y/N), but towards Harry.

“This is not about you Pansy.” A boy commented, Theodore Nott was his name. (Y/N) saw him before in various places, but he was not much of a talkative guy. He had beautiful dark curls and piercing green eyes, attractive, yes.

“We can all agree that Potter is a tosser, then?” Draco concluded, everyone in the group agreed, making (Y/N) smile. The music around them changed, something about a band. The Weird Sisters started to play their music, driving everyone mad. Daphne Greengrass squeaked and dragged (Y/N) to the dance floor, making her laugh with her. Soon they were followed by Blaise, Pansy and Draco. They jumped up and down, doing their best effort to cheer up (Y/N). She was instantly in a good mood, her feet were sore but after leaving her high heels with her coat and purse she jumped back in with her new group of friends.

A few songs in, Pansy retired for the night with Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco, Theodore, Blaise and Daphne still hanged around. Resting in between songs and jumping to the dance floor if the song was particularly good. Theodore returned to the common room soon after, feeling tired. Daphne, Blaise, Draco and (Y/N) sat as they rested a minute, sipping on the epic smoothies. A slow song started to play and Blaise stood, asking Daphne for the dance, she was his date so she naturally accepted.

Draco, sitting beside (Y/N), looked around the hall, and saw that Potter and Weasley were still sitting in the same chairs since the ball started. He leaned over (Y/N)’s ear and whispered something funny about Weasley’s robe’s, making her giggle softly, her volume rising as he kept making remarks. (Y/N) was laughing so hard she had to cover her mouth to stop her laugher from disturbing everybody. Of course Potter and Weasley noticed, but Green didn’t mind them, Draco had her full attention. The platinum haired boy stood up.

“Join me?” His hand was waiting for her answer. (Y/N) nodded as she grabbed her high-heels. “Don’t put them on.” Draco told her, making Green happy. Her feet hurled like hell. The song playing had this soft rock tone, a rock ballad. It wasn’t cheesy, so (Y/N) and Draco didn’t feel awkward.

The thing was that they didn’t feel awkward because they were comfortable around each other, not because of the song. It felt natural when Malfoy wrapped (Y/N) in his arms by the waist, or when she rested her head in his chest. (Y/N) could feel Malfoy’s heartbeat, soothing her like a lullaby. She was so comfortable she felt like falling asleep. Meanwhile, Zabini wiggled his eyebrows at Draco making him blush slightly and earning a glare. Few minutes passed by, a couple of songs and fewer people were left behind.

“(Y/N)?” She heard Draco’s voice soft, waking her up.

“Five more minutes please.” Green asked, tightening her hold on Draco. She heard a velvet rumble.

“Sorry love, we gotta go.” He whispered, separating slightly from (Y/N). She yawned and nodded, getting her stuff. Groggily, and still sleepy, she walked alongside Draco, with no hurry.

“Thank you.” (Y/N) blurted out all of a sudden. “I was having a depressive night.”

“My pleasure. I couldn’t let Potter’s lack of chivalry ruin the night of such an angelic girl.” (Y/N) smiled at this, blush creeping her cheeks. They walked a couple of minutes more, laughing at some of the anecdotes from the night until they had to part ways on the common room. “Have a good night Green.” (Y/N) leaned and kissed his cheek gently.

“Sweet dreams Malfoy.” She said with a tender smile. She got up stairs soundless, not waking up anybody. Downstairs, still in the common room, Draco Malfoy caressed the spot in his cheek where her lips kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

After the Yule Ball the winter Hollidays begun, taking place from the 26th of December till the 7th of January, a way to compensate those families who couldn't celebrate Christmas with their children. As usual, (Y/N) would stay in Hogwarts for the winter holidays, since no letter had arrived telling her to get home.

These few days were kind of fun actually; although she was all alone, Professor Snape offered her to advance with more complicated potions and even he helped her with some jinxes she should have learned in DADA the previous year. Snape asked her if she felt any kind of discomfort in her body, clearly asking if (Y/N) felt any signs of the dark mark in her body. She remembered that time where she felt a little itch, but she discarded it, it was her stupid t-shirt.

One afternoon, as (Y/N) Green sipped hot chocolate while reading a muggle romantic book called "Jane Eyre" she got a letter from a dark barn owl. The paper was rigid and looked expensive, an elegant and dismal sealing wax sealing its contents.

(Y/N) opened it, she didn't know who sent it yet, she was sure however, it was for her as the envelope clearly stated her name. Slightly afraid she started reading:

_Dear Miss Green,_

_We cordially invite you, (Y/N) Green, to the New Year annual party we, the Malfoy family, organize for friends and family. The event takes place at the Malfoy Manor, December 31st, 7 o'clock. You must be accordingly dressed for the event as people of high importance will be attending._

_As we know you are staying in Hogwarts a carriage will personally fetch you at the school at 5 o'clock. Be sure to carry with you another set of clothes as you will be staying till next day as our esteemed guest._

_We look forward to a positive response,_

_The Malfoy's._

There was no reason, (Y/N) though, for Draco's family to actual invite her. But there was no reason either for declining the invitation. What would she do in New Years otherwise? Spend it with Harry? (Y/N) scoffed at this as she headed to Hogsmade, she had to buy a dress that fitted the expectations. She though of reusing the gorgeous dress but Draco already saw her in that one and it was a tad too formal.

Hogsmade was glowing, although there was not a soul, all shops were open to the public. (Y/N) headed to one of the clothing shops on the village. All dresses where stunning but were either too expensive or similar to the one she had. She was looking for something different, that wasn't dark green or black and that was formal enough to reach the Malfoy Expectation. At the back of the store, a romantic pastel pink dress was claiming to be taken. (Y/N) immediately asked if she could try it on.

"Of course dear. And you are quite lucky, it's on sale." The woman who ran the store commented. Green's smile was wider now. She got on the dress and slipped on the heels from the Yule Ball. The woman from before brought (Y/N) some accessories she believed would complement the dress wonderfully.

All of them were rose gold; the wonderful choker with leafs design zigzagged elegantly on her neck with hints of pearls and bright crystals. The ring was rose gold but had a black center in a hexagon shape. The bracelet she offered was appropriate as she was a Slytherin and it imitated a snake wrapping her wrist. The earrings were simple round shapes, medium size.

She would buy all of it, as it was in sale, but she needed a coat. She wouldn't survive in the ride to the Malfoy Manor. "By any chance, do you have a formal coat that I can use in a daily basis?" (Y/N) asked squeezing her chances of finding something so rare.

"I do, of course. I got the perfect coat, however it is a little pricey. It a faux-fur puffy jacket. It compliments this dress and will be a nice jacket to use with jeans. Try it on dear, you will see it is really warm, you won't need to even use a sweater underneath this, believe me!" (Y/N) wasn't one to be easily manipulated by shop owners but she wasn't lying about it being really warm.

"I'll take it all, please." Green asserted with a wide green. She had enough money, she hoped. If she didn't have enough money then, she would owl her parents, they would send money in less than a day.

"That'll be 56 galleons with 48 sickles please." (Y/N) quickly gathered the money. She had still a lot to spend, as the amount of money her parents made was ridiculous. The shop owner looked so pleased and happy, she wrapped (Y/N)'s this carefully as she changed back to her usual attire, now using her faux-fur jacket with her Slytherin scarf, putting away her robe. She made a small stop at Honey Dukes, bought some chocolate that made her life sweeter.

Once in her room, (Y/N) quickly put her things away, she had to write a letter back to the Malfoy's and deliver it to the Owlery before the curfew. With her best calligraphy she replied positively and asked if she could bring her cat because she couldn't leave it alone in the school, she though that as it was a magical cat, it was alright.

The response arrived the next day, while (Y/N) was practicing how to tidy her hair with her wand after deciding her makeup. The letter had a nicer handwriting, more delicate than the one she received first. I simply read that it was no problem Tenebris came along. The carriage would pick her up at the main entrance at 5 o'clock. It was signed by a _Narcissa Malfoy._ (Y/N) wondered if that was Draco's mother or maybe a sister she didn't know of. Either way, she smiled and though what her final looks would be, after all she had to look perfect and represent herself and her house with great pride.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler but not >.>

The weather was not being fair to (Y/N)’s legs. Her upper half was fuzzy warm but her other half was freezing. Her toes were about to fall of her feet, she should have used some high heel boots rather than sandals but it was too late already, as the magical carriage made itself visible some miles from Hogwarts. Professor Snape was by her side, he insisted on escorting her.

“I do not approve.” He said shortly, looking at the carriage.

“Sir?” (Y/N)asked for further explanation. Something in her stomach clutched, the nervousness she was already feeling was now heavier due to Snape’s comment.

“Be careful Green, the Malfoy family has dangerous acquaintances. They could get suspicious if they see you.”

“Why?” The teenager was becoming annoying to the Professor’s eye. To anybody else, she was just curious, and rightfully so.

“You resemble your mother.” He sternly said, realizing a tad too late that he only fueled her curiosity even more.

“Oh, okay.” She agreed, but questions began to rise once again. “How do you know that? Have you seen her recently?” That was the only way Professor could know what her mother looked like, after all (Y/N) didn’t know how her mother looked like right now, she only got a picture of her parents when they where young.

“No.” Snape’s gaze looked back to the carriage, making (Y/N) suspicious, but there was no time now. A house elf hoped down from the carriage, bowing, never meeting Snape’s or (Y/N)’s eyes. Snape helped his student, as she was helping the house elf who was struggling to upload the luggage due to his short heigh. (Y/N) only had the custom luggage she brought with her at the beginning of Hogwarts so she had two sets of clothes in a really big trunk, so it wasn’t heavy, in fact, the luggage itself was heavier than her clothes.

“Farewell and _be careful_.” Snape spoke with his usual demeanor. (Y/N) smiled and nodded, watching from her window how Hogwarts started becoming smaller as the minutes went by. She fiddled with her dress, watching her reflection once in a while, making sure everything was in order.

“Miss, Halkey wonders if the miss wants anything?” The house elf from before appeared in front of her seat. (Y/N) looked at the elf, taking its appearance in consideration. It was using something that looked like a pillowcase, apparently it was new, for a pillowcase that is. The elf had brilliant green eyes and tan skin, a nose way to big for its own face. 

“Who’s Halkey?” (Y/N) asked wondering if maybe there was another crew member in the carriage.

“That would be me. How rude of me, sorry, I’m very sorry miss. Please don’t tell master Malfoy.” The elf started pleading almost bowing compulsively.

“Don’t worry Halkey, I don’t mind at all, Mister Malfoy doesn’t need to know.” (Y/N) smiled gently with pity in her eyes. “I’m (Y/N) Green, by the way.”

“Does miss Green need anything?” He asked again, looking very meek.

“Do you have tea by any chance? It’s a little cold in here.” (Y/N) asked guiltily, the shiver on her legs making her ask for something selfish and quite difficult in mid air.

“Right away miss Green!” He kind of yelped, disappearing for a second. He appeared magically with a kettle and an empty cup of tea. With a finger snap a small table appeared where settled both things, making then appear two small china containers. It was sugar and milk, in case (Y/N) wanted some with her tea. During the small company (Y/N) enjoyed, she asked Halkey questions about the Malfoy family, simple questions to know where she was getting into.

“Are they mean?” (Y/N) blurted out, her memories of Draco’s bullying flashing through her mind.

“Halkey couldn’t possibly answer that, Halkey could get in trouble.” He then paused for a minute. “They will be kind to miss Green, because she looks very pretty.” He complimented sincerely, making (Y/N) feel relieved for a while. That was until Halkey made everything disappear, telling her that they will be arriving soon. A tight knot started to squeeze (Y/N)’s stomach, as the recently ingested tea started to rise in her throat.

The manor sat elegantly in the outsides of whatever town it was near, looking extravagant, clearly showing the Malfoy family was rich, however, it strangely complemented with the green grass all around the manor. (Y/N) could seea grove not far from the mansion, with towering shady trees, giving a dark aesthetic.

The carriage arrived earlier than expected. No guests or fancy families entering the house, making (Y/N) thankful. The sound of someone opening the front door made Green’s heart beat faster, suddenly all the warnings Snape gave her coming to mind. A woman peeked out, pale as a Malfoy and an arrogant look on her face. She opened the door fully, and with great posture smiled to (Y/N), welcoming her while eyeing her makeup and dress, an acceptance hum and nod to herself made (Y/N) feel instantly relieved.

“Welcome dear, I see you arrived early. Was your trip enjoyable?” She asked, shaking (Y/N)’s hand delicately.

“Yes Ms. Malfoy, it was marvelous.” (Y/N) cringed at her choice of words. Narcissa laughed a little.

“Please call me Narcissa, dear.” Green heard Halkey snap his fingers, disappearing with her luggage. “Well, come on in. Draco and Lucius are still getting ready.”

“Do you need any help with decorations?” (Y/N) asked politely, after all she would be sitting on a chair doing nothing.

“Oh, would you help me with some flowers please?”

“Of course.”


	15. Chapter 15

“So, tell me, how was the Yule Ball? Draco wouldn’t tell me anything.” (Y/N)swallowed hard, arranging the flowers as calm as she could.

“Well, if I’m honest it started awful for me at least.” Narcissa looked at the girl, expecting further information. “I was invited by this boy who I kind of liked and was really excited. But he kind of wasn’t exited at all, he was always looking at this other girl he likes…”

“And who was this boy?” (Y/N)didn’t really want to tell Narcissa who this boy was, after all, she probably hates Potter as much as Draco does. But before she could answer a voice came from the doorway.

“Naturally, it was Potter.” Draco’s cocky voice greeted both (Y/N) and his mother. (Y/N) muttered an embarrassed _Hi_ while Narcissa tried not to gasp at the revelation.

“Thankfully, your son was kind enough to invite me to join his friends.”

“Who should be your friends too, we are in the same house you know.” (Y/N) smiled and shook her head. Narcissa seemed to follow and nodded to herself.

“I’m glad Draco has such a nice group of friends.” Narcissa commented combing Draco’s hair with her hands. Draco whined, messing his hair again, (Y/N) looked away jealous, wishing she had loving parents. At least a loving mother.

“Miss (Y/N) _Green._ ” A cold voice stated in the doorway, making the mentioned girl shiver, feeling the room several degrees cooler. He graciously walked and extended his hand to her.

“Mister Malfoy.” (Y/N) shook his hand, afraid he could feel her fear. The doorbell rang and Narcissa gasped delighted as she excused herself.

“What an elegant young lady, you look really familiar.” Lucius Malfoy commented, Draco looking at him suspiciously. “Do I know your parents by any chance?”

“I wouldn’t know, sir.”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t get along with my parents.”

“How unfortunate. I hoped to see the Green’s soon.” He looked down at (Y/N) once more, inspecting her face cautiously. “Such a common surname, Green. You are a pureblood, yes?” (Y/N) nodded slowly. “I make sure I know every pureblood family, how come I don’t know yours?”

“My parents liked staying in the shadows.”

“Interesting. Now excuse me, I’ll receive the guests along with my wife.” He courtly nodded and followed Narcissa’s path. Draco looked at (Y/N) for a minute, confused at the previous conversation.

“So, how where your break days?” He asked with a small smile.

“Interesting and not lonely at all. Snape taught me some spells and potions, and I could hang out with Theo.” She talked excited.

“ _Theo_? As in Theodore Nott?” Draco asked dumbfounded.

“Yeah.”

“Why were you hanging out with him?” He asked remorseful. 

“Because he was like, literally the only 4th year in Slytherin to stay?” (Y/N) rolled her eyes a bit annoyed. “I mean, I could hang out with Potter, but that would be awkward.”

“Anything but Potter.” Draco added hurriedly. 

“What’s up with that though? Don’t you like Theo?” Green asked, genuinely curious, after all he was always with Draco’s gang in classes or at the Great Hall.

“I don't know him. He doesn’t talk much, but I don’t trust him.” He gave (Y/N) a fine glass of whatever fruit punch they were serving. She thanked him and continued.

“Surely he doesn’t talk to you because you are _Oh so intimidating._ He’s a charming talker, really charismatic, we talked about lots of things.” Draco nodded as if understanding. 

“He clearly wants _something_ from you.” He rapidly added, taking a sip from his cup while looking at (Y/N) with suggestive eyes. He then waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh shut up.” She told him laughing, then sipping a little bit of punch. Green frowned and looked at her cup. “Does this have alcohol?”

“Yeah but, no.” Narcissa who was wondering around heard this part of the conversation.

“It has a little of Prarry Wine, that shouldn’t be noticed because there’s an overwhelming amount of juice. It’s safe for all to drink it, don’t worry.” (Y/N) felt relieved as she sipped more of the sweet beverage, downing the thin glass in seconds, getting some more in her cup.

“Easy on that, red cheeks.” Draco teased, looking at (Y/N)’s face, turning redder by the second. “It still has alcohol and if you never drank then you might get drunk, as embarrassing as that would be.”

“Piss off Malfoy. Your cheeks are red too.”

“That’s because I’m really pale.”

“You are talking such utter tosh.” (Y/N) said. “Where can I hang my jacket?” She asked taking it off. The house was warmer than the outside, and the little alcohol the sixteen year old girl was consuming innocently was warming her face.

“Let me take it.” He said as a fine gentleman would. (Y/N) however shook her head no.

“Oh no mister, you can’t leave me alone, I don’t know anybody here.” It was of course, an excuse. She was actually terrified his father would talk to her again, and eventually expose her.

“Tag along, then.”


	16. Chapter 16

(Y/N) woke up at noon next morning, expected as she fell asleep around 4:30 in the morning. Her eyes shot open when her cat, Tenebris, meowed and purred against her cheek. Soon after, the cat ran to the door, and a soft knock echoed through (Y/N)’s room.

“Green? Are you awake yet?” Draco’s cheeky voice made (Y/N) jolt up from her laying form.

“Y-yeah, but- uh, wait a minute please!” She pleaded as she watched her hair in a mirror across her bed. She looked at her pajamas, and though they were okay. Her eyes looked a little darker because of her smudged makeup but it was nice actually, like a slight smoky eye. “Come in.” (Y/N) muttered, sitting straight in her bed. _What’s going on with me?_ She thought. 

“Morning.” Draco simply greeted. “You alright red cheeks?”

“Ugh, shut up.” (Y/N) laughed, shaking her head.

“We are preparing breakfast downstairs, want to join?”

“Of course, give me a minute.” (Y/N) smiled, as Draco nodded, closing the door. 

Naturally, (Y/N) though that she wasn’t the only guest that slept over at the house. She was, of course, utterly wrong. When she sat across from Draco, Narcissa on her left and Lucius on her right, she felt a little embarrassed. However, Draco’s mother started small talk about last night, making (Y/N) forget how odd this felt. The feeling returned, however when Lucius talked to her.

“Miss Green, does Hogwarts treat you well?”

“Sorry?”

“I meant your academic performance of course, I’m sure all professors and teachers care for the students’ well-being.”

“Oh, well, I’m average for most subjects. I’m not doing too well with History of Magic, Professor Binns never liked my essays. I really like Potions, Snape is a great teacher.”

“No need to be so humble.” Draco interrupted, placing his cup of tea in the small plate. “Green is Snape’s right hand in class, she helps everybody who needs help. She even helped me with a potion.”

“But surely, you are still the top of the class, right son?”

“Of course he is.” (Y/N) assured with a sweet smile, Lucius eating her lie like a champion. Draco looked at her through his cup, she avoided his gaze, reaching for some steaming pumpkin pasties. Narcissa asked for the latest gossip, and clearly the Triwizard Championship was topic of conversation. When everybody finished, Lucius got up and excused himself; (Y/N) started to pick up her things.

“Oh, dear, don’t. We got house elves.” She politely smiled, making Green feel uneasy. “Draco, why don’t you show (Y/N) around? She barely saw all the manor.”

“Yes mother.”

The manor was gigantic, and it was a wonderful experience but (Y/N) never felt more at home than in the Hogwarts Express. She was returning for the second part of the semester and of course, the second part of the Triwizard tournament. Draco was in front of her, sleeping soundlessly across the seats with Tenebris curled to him. Green smiled at the view, her eyes heavy with sleep. Today she would go to sleep really early, so she could wake up early tomorrow, and get good seats in the second task.

That was the plan. But when she got to her room she was greeted with excitement by the other girls.

“(Y/N)! How was your winter break? Oh my gosh, come here! Look what Millicent brought for all of us!” Pansy asked, she never stopped talking once. In front of them, boxes full of candy and chocolate stood across a blanket laid in the floor. Every girl greeted (Y/N) like an old friend, and she felt weird but strangely relieved. The candy and chocolate did their sugary magic, (Y/N) felt energetic for a short time, and although they should be at bed at 10 pm, it was 12 am and all girls were chatting lively. At 1:30 am they were yawning, and started ti prepare themselves, picking up all the litter and putting their pajamas on, if they haven’t already.

(Y/N) got the best sleep of her life. She yawned and stretched, looking at the clock in the wall. It was around 10:24 am… which was terribly late. The second task started at 10 am, give or take. (Y/N) rushed through her stuff and cursed on the girls for not waking her up.

The task started around 10:15 am, so Green wasn’t that late. She was late enough, however for Draco’s sanity. See, when Dumbledore announced that there was something at the bottom of the lake that every champion appreciated, rumor was, however, that at the bottom of the Black Lake there were the champion’s Yule Ball dates.

In Malfoy’s mind it was possible. Granger and Chang were missing, and (Y/N)was missing as well. So he was praying that Potter was good enough to save her from the bottom of the lousy lake, otherwise he would _incendio_ his arse. The minutes passed by, and nothing happened, everyone talked around him exited and nervous, looking at every movement in the water.

“Why is everyone so talkative?” A sweet voice sounded next to him. He looked behind him and couldn’t contain himself from wrapping his arms around (Y/N), sighing in relief.

“Where the bloody hell have you been?” Draco asked, holding both of her shoulders.

“I overslept, we stayed really late last night talking and eating with the girls. What is your problem?”

“Oh sorry _love_ , see, I though you were at the bottom of the lake right now.” He answered with a sarcastic tone, frowning slightly.

“Why would I be at the bottom of the Black Lake?” Draco explained the task and what Dumbledore said. “So you think I’m the most important person in Potter’s life? Are you kidding me?” (Y/N) huffed, annoyed. “I thought you were done with your sick jokes, but it looks like you can keep on going. Cheers, then.” With that she left, looking for her girl friends. Draco sighed, thinking (Y/N) might be making too much of a big deal out of it.

Fate was not on (Y/N)’s side, Draco found her easily when heading for supper and asked to talk, but really she was kind of bound to do it anyway, so they walked somewhere quieter. “Are you still mad?” He asked watching (Y/N) carefully. She just crossed her arms on her chest, a frown on her face. Draco sighed. “Look, I didn’t mean it as a sick joke or anything like that. I really care about you,” he realized what he just blurted out and corrected himself. “I mean- uh, _we_ really care about you. Everyone in Slytherin likes you, so I’m sorry I didn’t realize that Potter just keeps waisting his chances and ignoring your affections.” He stood there, kind of blurting his heart out while (Y/N) listened cautiously; less than a minute of awkward silence passed before Green hugged Draco tightly, whispering “I’m sorry” and feeling relief when Draco hugged her back, it even made her feel happy.

“C’mon, let’s go eat something before we pass out.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ginormous delay! Finally we are getting where I wanted to get, the story becomes so much darker from now on. Remember the slow burn tag? Well, I use it wisely, so it will be the most slow burn fic you'll find (probably not lol)

The date of the third task was getting closer and closer, and not only that. (Y/N)’s feelings for Draco were getting stronger and stronger. She pretty much had a big crush on him, he was loving and caring around her, and really handsome. (Y/N) could swear that he was at least a little bit interested in her, as he wasn’t that much of a gentleman with other girls. Or maybe he was just being a very good friend, maybe he was just acting like a big brother. Green hopped that wasn’t the case, because it would be her doom.

Nevertheless her biggest concern right now was this horrible itch and bruise she had on her back. See, on Monday she had Herbology and she was sure that the small of her back touched some really venomous plant that irritated her skin. If that wasn’t enough, on Wednesday (Y/N) slipped in Care of Magical Creatures because of a previous rain and the slippery rocks at the forest. At the moment she didn’t really feel any pain, but the day after she found multiple bruises in her legs and a really uncomfortable pain in her lower back, now making company to the terrible itch.

The air felt gloomy, and something wasn’t quite right, although everybody seemed exited by the final task. (Y/N) felt really tired most of the time, like she needed too much sleep time to function. If she didn’t eat properly, which seemed to be her habits right now because she was too tired to eat, she would practically fall asleep anywhere. Tenebris, her cat, was nowhere to be seen. She saw him around a couple days ago, sneaking to the boy’s room, but lately Tenebris wasn’t really fond of (Y/N). _Cats will be cats, even if they are magical._

Friday went really fast, even for her now slow pace. Potions flew by, even when (Y/N) snapped at a few students for being too clingy for answers that were literally on the text book. When class finished she almost rushed to the common room, missing her bed, but much to her dismay Snape had other plans. “A word?” He asked politely, yet (Y/N) knew she couldn’t refuse as she nodded with a small smile. “Are you feeling okay? You look… really tired.”

“I’m fine sir. I probably have some low sugar in my blood or something like that, probably the weather. I’ll be fine.” And matter of factly, she felt fine. A few days later her mood was so much better and she started to feel less tired gradually. The day of the third task she could feel her blood running wildly through her veins, a smile plastered in her face since she woke up. (Y/N) handed around tight hugs to her closer friends, taking mainly Blaise by surprise, as they usually didn’t talk much. The one with the biggest prize was Draco however, that was greeted with a tight hug and a small kiss on the cheek. (Y/N) just kept walking exited, leaving an embarrassed Malfoy with his heart beating like crazy behind.

On their way to the third task, (Y/N)’s group of friends, mainly composed by Draco, Theodore Nott, Blaise (because he was Draco’s friend), Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent. She was joking around with the girls and laughing really loudly, enjoying the scene of a giant maze. (Y/N) wanted to be at the front, of course, so Draco joined her, while everybody else scattered around, some of them up in the stands, others more to the left. Not far form them, Snape nodded courtly, watching the maze intently.

(Y/N) buzzed with excitement and couldn’t stop talking. Draco smirked down at her, watching how her dazzling eyes sparkled of emotion, wondering what was inside the maze, who could win, how would they now, what type of celebration would they have afterwards and whatsoever. (Y/N) couldn’t realize, but Draco’s eyes glistened with appreciation, and probably love, towards her. Even when Dumbledore started his speech, and she stopped talking, he couldn’t take his eyes away from her. When the third, and last, task started he barely noticed the cannon sound and couldn’t care less, as this was the first time, since he met (Y/N) Green that Draco realized he was in love.

Green, on the other hand felt her blood striating to slow down to a normal pace, speaking now like a normal person. She sat down, like many others, as the maze _doors_ closed magically. She talked and fooled with Draco, who sat beside her, occasionally laughing. It was stating to become boring. Sure, she could talk with Draco all day long, but she was expecting some more action from the last task of the tournament. (Y/N) yawned, and without thinking, and _not on purpose at all,_ she placed her pretty head on Draco’s shoulder. Her eyes heavier by the minute. “Alright?” The platinum boy asked, his head slightly leaning on hers.

“Yes, just, I want to rest my eyes a little bit.” Her words were almost hushed by the general chat of students. Her breathing became steadier and heavier, Draco feeling adventurous took her hand and drew small circles, loving every moment of contact. Not much time went by until (Y/N) woke up with a jolt, alerting Draco and someone else besides her. An unexplainable pain shoot trough her lower back burning and making her squish Draco’s hand like a stress ball, a loud groan coming from her lips. “(Y/N), what’s wrong?”

“I don't know.” She whimpered while tears ran through her face. Draco looked through the crowds for professor Snape, after all, Malfoy suspected it could be due to the venomous plant (Y/N) accidentally touched some weeks ago, and though Snape could brew something quick. As if he knew what was happening, Snape appeared from nowhere and commanded Draco to bring her with him, apparating in the potions class room.

“Put her on the table boy.” He commanded. As soon as he did, Snape almost ripped open (Y/N)’s shirt. The girl was agonizing from the pain, making Draco so distracted he didn’t notice she was wearing only a bra right know. “Hold her.” Severus told Malfoy, turning (Y/N) on her side. Draco heard Snape swear at the sight. “It’s too late.” He simply said, looking at her back.

“What do you mean it’s too late?” The boy asked desperately, thinking the absolute worst. Was (Y/N) dying because of some bloody plant? And Severus Snape, the _oh so Potion’s Master_ wasn’t able to do anything? Under Malfoy’s hold, (Y/N) started to shake, almost uncontrollably, crying and whimpering at the burning sensation. He felt so helpless, the girl he loved was dying and he couldn’t do anything.

“Please, professor, kill me.” She pleased though whines and tears. Snape just shook his head no.

“Listen here Green. It’s going to hurt, you will feel a burning thin sensation crawling all the way to your arm, and those few seconds will feel like you have been in hell for a hundred years.” Draco opened his eyes at such words, peeking at her wound. He was expecting some kind of blister, redness, even blood. But nothing prepared him for what he saw.

A black snake slithered slowly from the small of her back, coming all the way up her spine, crossing her shoulders rounding her left arm in an almost cynical dance, meeting up with a macabre skull that appeared with a somber scowl. The last few moments, when the snake started to intertwine with the rake, were probably the worst to (Y/N). Not only the pain was unthinkable, the worst part was seeing Draco’s eyes full with fear of not her state, but fear of her fresh imprinted mark.

Her ears were pumping with a combination of her blood flow and a sharp sound, her chest was moving up and down agitated, her eyes unfocused, noticing how Snape talked to Draco about something, that something unknown to her. (Y/N) could see him agreeing and nodding obediently as he dedicated her a last glance, full of fear.

The prophecy just became true. She officially was a death eater.


End file.
